1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to catalytic converters, more particularly, to zero platinum group metals catalytic converters.
2. Background Information
Emission standards for unburned contaminants, such as hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide, continue to become more stringent. In order to meet such standards, oxi-catalysts and three-way catalysts (TWC) are used in the exhaust gas lines of internal combustion engines. These catalysts promote the oxidation of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide as well as the reduction of nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas stream. One of the major limitations of current oxi-catalysts and three-way catalysts is that the Platinum Group Metals (PGM) used used in their fabrication have very high demand and increasing prices.
Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide cost effective two way and three way catalyst systems that provide sufficient conversion so that HC, NOx, and CO emission standards can be satisfied, minimizing the amount of PGM catalysts required.